1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video phone system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for providing a guide broadcasting in the same way as that for a voice call without a change of hardware in a mobile communication system supporting a video phone. Embodiment of the present invention relates to embodiments for providing a guide broadcasting before a call is set up, after a call is set up, and when a call forwarding is performed in providing a video phone service in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, 3G mobile communication systems using Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) technology, such as Universal Mobile Telecommunication Service (UMTS) systems, CDMA 2000 1x systems and 1x Evolution Data and Voice (EV-DV) systems, provide consistent services capable of transmitting packet-based texts, digitized voices, and video and multimedia data at a high speed of more than 2 Mbps regardless of the user's global position.
Further, 3G mobile communication systems can distinguish voice calls, which are realtime and have narrow bandwidths, from data calls, which are sensitive to errors and have very wide bandwidths, and provide communication services in speech modes when the voice calls are required. Also, 3G mobile communication systems can provide communication services in data modes when the data calls are required. The voice call is connected through an existing Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) called a circuit switched network and the data call is connected through a packet data network, such as the Internet, called a packet switched network.
A video phone service simultaneously transmits voice data and video data, displays the appearance of a listener on a screen during communications, so that a speaker can talk to the listener while seeing the appearance of the listener. As compared with a speech communication service, the video phone service as described above can provide the speaker with greater satisfaction because it enables the speaker to talk to the listener while seeing the appearance of the listener.
Meanwhile, an existing circuit-based mobile phone service provides a guide broadcasting and various tones, which report ‘Voice Mailing Service (VMS) forwarding’, ‘no response’, and ‘busy’ for voice calls. However, since the video phone service is basically provided in a data mode, it is unable to be linked to the guide broadcasting typically provided through voice service. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a technology capable of providing a guide broadcasting for a video phone in the same level as that for the existing voice call.